


thirty two and below.

by romanticsteggy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticsteggy/pseuds/romanticsteggy
Summary: reader has a snow day, steve is there to keep her warm(boring summary)





	thirty two and below.

Frosted window panes peeking through drawn curtains, silent streets, and warm breath on your neck. 

That’s what you woke too. 

Steve’s fluttering eyelashes, his blush pink lips parted in relaxation, his hair mussed with sleep and thick arms cocooning you to his chest.

That’s what you first see when you turn over. 

You’re surrounded by him. The scent of his body wash (pine) and something that's just so uniquely him. His skin, that’s so soft you think the serum must have played a part in encasing him in silk (though you do routinely see him applying lotion after showers). The comfort of having him so close, so warm and keeping you safe. Even in his sleep he keeps a protective and firm grip on your body. 

A small smile plays on your lips as you delicately trace Steve’s unconscious features. When your fingers begin to dance through his hair, you catch red numbers cutting through the grey wash of the room. 

9:23 AM. 

Your serene morning was instantly ruined. 

You began to scramble up, pushing yourself onto your elbows so you could jump out of bed, but Steve’s arms held you in place. 

“Steve, Stevie, come on,” Your voice was stricken with panic as your shook his bare shoulder. 

“Sleep, baby.” Steve muttered into his pillow, doing his best to pull you back down to the bed, his strength helping him succeed in his goal. 

“Steve, I’m so fucking late, I have to get up.” You continued to try and squirm out of his hold with no luck. 

“You got a call,” He yawned, pulling you snuggly into his chest, resting his chin on the crown of your head giving you no way of escape, “you were still asleep, I answered. The university canceled class because of the snow.”

You felt immediate relief wash over you, “You couldn’t have told me that first?” You slapped his arm lightly. 

Steve chuckled and kissed your hair, “You’re cute.”  
“Flattery will get you nowhere.” You huffed, nuzzling deeper into his embrace, your actions doing anything but matching your words. 

“Sure it doesn't.” He yawned. 

“Now sleep, please. I’m enjoying my extra time with you this morning and I’d appreciate if you did the same.” 

“So bossy.” You giggle lightly, shutting your eyes and letting the excess sleep still looming in your body take over. 

Later, you woke to soft lips pressing themselves to your cheeks, neck, forehead, anywhere but your own lips. Fluttering your eyes open you found Steve, bathed in crisp white light from the windows, hair still ruffled, skin still soft, lips still pink, but now his eyes were shining down at you with love and adoration.

“There she is.” He said, giving you a soft grin. 

“I thought you wanted me to sleep.” You sighed, giving a fake pout and covering your face with your eyes in an effort to block out the bright light. 

“I did, but I missed you so here we are.” Steve smirked above you, removing your hands so you could see his sly expression. 

You did your best to hold off the smile that was trying to force its way onto your lips, to no avail. Watching this facial journey you were on only made Steve’s adoring expression deepen as he finally came down to press his lips to yours. You hummed contently against his mouth as you ran your fingers over his neck and back to his shoulders. 

“Don’t you have work today?” You pulled away just enough to speak your realization. 

“Shh, don’t ruin the moment.” Steve replied, continuing to give you sweet kisses. 

Once he found out you had a snow day, he had made the decision to work from home. Steve knew he’d get far less done, but a cozy day spent inside with his love was far too good to pass up. He’d deal with Hill’s teasing later. 

Steve’s lips soon descended onto your neck, the scrape of his bread and the warmth of his tongue creating the most delicious sensation. Releasing something between a whimper and a sigh, you lulled your head to the side to give him better access. It was then that you saw that Steve had opened the curtains, putting on full display that blanket of snow that had accumulated around the Tower in the night.

“Wow,” You hummed, “It really did come down last night.” 

“Told ya,” Steve spoke wetly into your neck, causing you to giggle. 

You continued to watch the sparklingly snow outside your window as Steve nuzzled and kissed your body. 

“Don’t think I woulda let you leave if they hadn’t cancelled your classes,” Steve revealed, “Too cold for ya to be out there.” 

While the thought of you bundled up in countless layers of clothes was adorable, his heart constricted at you being so cold. Why would he subject you to the harsh winters when he could keep you safe and snuggly with him? It was a no brainer.

You giggled again, “So I would have just emailed my professors that I would be missing class because my boyfriend thought it was too cold outside?” 

Steve grinned wide against your clavicle, “No, you would tell them that Captain America prohibited you from leaving this bed.” 

“Oh, so you’re ok with pulling the Captain America card in this scenario?” You beamed, pulling him up so his face was hovering over yours. 

Steve was infamous for only name dropping when absolutely necessary. One time you got a parking ticket for being five minutes over the amount of time you paid for, and he refused to help you out with it. Talking about no matter how silly it was, you broke a rule and now you’d have to pay for it. He just rolled his eyes when you coughed under your breath about The Accords. 

“It’s a very important scenario, darling. My job is too keep you warm.” Steve replied, his Captain voice coming through. 

“Good thing you’re amazing at that job, just like every other one you do.” You say lovingly up at him.

Steve blushes deep your sweet comment and gently leans to press his forehead to your, “Anything for the woman I love.” 

Your stomach fills with butterflies and your skin erupts in goosebumps, “I love you too.” 

The rest of the day is spent under the covers, the television playing idly into the background as you and Steve are wrapped up in each. Snow gently falls outside your window, and Steve gets absolutely no work done.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! i wrote this last week when i had a snow day, and from the looks of outside right now, i'll probably have a few more days off this coming week as well lmao. but anyways, pls know that feedback is greatly appreciated! (:


End file.
